New Beginning
by Weapon of Kaos
Summary: Tis is set during the last book but im not maiking Fred die. Angel and fred have a strong relationship but what happenes when Voldomort has draco kidnapp her. LEMONS RAPE in later hapters


Heyy another Harry Potter fanfiction. This is my second one and those of you who liked my Draco/OC one dont read this. This is a Fred/OC story. This is also a lemon. ENJOY

* * *

><p>Angel was sitting in her room at the Burrow looking out the window. 'I hope the others get here safe. Especially Fred and Harry.' Angel thought to her self. "Don't worry Angel. No one will let Harry or Fred die." Molly Weasly said. Angel smiled. "Mrs. Weasly?" Angel asked. "Yes?" Molly asked. "Am I too young to be in love?" She asked. Molly smiled and sat next to Angel. "No Angel. Your not. And I kno that Fred loves you too." Molly said. Angel looked at her then heard something outside. She saw Hagrid and Harry. "Harry's here!" Angel said then she ran outside and hugged her brother. "Hey Angie." Harry said higging his sister close to him. "Hagrid." She said hugging him as well. "where's Fred?" Angel asked. "Right bedind Hagrid." Said the voice of the person Angel loved deeply. Hagrid move to reveal Fred Weasly. Angel smiled and ran into his arms. "Oh god! I'm so happy that you are safe." She said. Fred smiled and hugged her tighter to him. "Harry, help me get him inside." They heard Lupin say. "Angel looked to see Lupin supporting a bleeding George. "Fred look its George!" She said letting go of Fred. Harry went over and helped Lupin get George inside. "Oh my Gorgie!" Molly cried. Fred looked at his twin. "Hey George. You with us?" Fred asked. "Oh yes your holy brother is still here." George said. Fred laudghed lightly. "Out of all this the only thing you say is that I'm holy?" Fred asked. Everyone laughed. "What's so funny?" They heard Hermonie ask. "Nothing Monie." Angel said. "Where's Auther and Ron?" Molly asked. "DAD!" They all heard Ron Scream then a splash. They all raced out to see a soaking Auther and Ron Weasly. Hermonie ran into Ron's arms and hugged him. Angel smiled and walked back in. "Angie wait come here." She heard George say. "Yeah." She said. "Go to Fred's room. Wait for him he wants to ask you something." George said. Angel nodded and went into Fred's room and sat on his bed.<p>

While she was waitng for him she sees the picture of them from the Yule Ball. She was wearing a beautiful silver dress that went down to the floor. It was a halter top and showed most of her back. Her hair was up in a bun and had little peices hanging down around her face. He was wearing a pair of slacks and a white button-up shirt and had his jacket on and had one arm around her waist. Angel smiled and remembered when Fred asked her to the dance. He was so nervous. Angel heard the door open and turned to see a smiling Fred staring at her. "Hey." She said looking into his deep blue eyes. "Hey. So you remember that day I asked you to the Yule Ball?' He asked. She smiled and laughed. "Yeah. You were a nervous wreck." She said. Fred smiled and wrung his hands together. They were starting to get sweaty. 'Come on Fred. You have been with her for four years. Get a grip. You love her and she loves you.' Fred thought to himself. He reached into his pocket and grabbed he small velvet box in his pocket that held the Engagememnt Ring. Angel noticed his silence and looked at him. "Fred?" She asked. "Hang on I'll be right back." He said walking out of the room. "Harry!" He exclaimed quietly. Harry came up with a red rose and Fred's calonge. "Here." Harry said. Harry sprayed the calonge on Fred and handed him the rose. "Go get my sister and bring her downstairs and propose to her in front of everyone." Harry said.

Fred nodded and walked back into his room. "Hey Angel you wanna go see everyone and see how George is?" He asked. She nodded and grabbed his hand and walked downstairs. They went down the stairs and walked into the family room. Fred lead her to the middle of the room and let go of her hand. "Fred?" She asked. He got down on one knee and grabbed her hand. "Angel...I love you with all my heart and I wish to be with you for all my life. And I am happy to have you in my life." Fred said and Angel had started crying tears of joy. "I always loved you even from the first time I saw you at platform 9 3/4. And I can't stand the thought of loosing you. Angelina Lily Potter..."He said pulling out the box and opening it to reveal a beautiful diaomand ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked. All eyes turned to Angel and she looked at her brother and he nodded and mouthed to her 'Say what you want to.' Angel looked back at Fred who was blushing a deep red. She took a deep breathe. "Yes." She said. Fred smiled and slides the ring onto her finger and lifts her up into the air and twirles her in the air. Once he brought her down and kisse her. Everyone started cheering happily. Harry, Ron, Hermonie, and Ginny walked over to the newly engaged couple. "Congrads sis." Harry said hugging his twin. Angel smiled and then hugged Ron and Hermonie ten turned to Ginny who had a big smlie on her fae. "Looks like you get a sister like you always wanted." Angel says to Ginny. Ginny nodded and hugges her. "Angie! Come here!" George exclaimed. Angel let go of Ginny and walked over to George. "Well looks like that we are going to be siblings." George sad. "You and Harry knew about this didn't you?" Angel asked. George nodded and smiled.

Fred came up behind her and sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I love you Angel so much." He said kissing her neck. She goy up and grabbed his hand and lead him up to his room.


End file.
